


Be Yourself

by InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/InterstellarBlue
Summary: In which Myungjun loses a bet and decides to get revenge the best way he knows how - by being extra and loud.At Lee Dongmin.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88
Collections: K-pop and K-drama AUs





	Be Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockianSyndromes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/gifts).



The problem with being friends with Jinwoo was that Jinwoo was two years younger, and as a result he had even _younger_ friends like Sanha and Minhyuk. Sanha, who was unfairly tall (but still kind of clumsy and gangly for it), and Minhyuk, who was so quiet and expressionless ninety percent of the time that it was easy to forget he was there until it was too late. Behind that impassive expression was a mind for evil genius. Minhyuk and Sanha were friends for a reason. Because between them, they were willing to unleash hell on earth for their own amusement.

Or just hell on Myungjun, which was the same thing.

“You lost,” Sanha crowed.

“Because the competition was unfair,” Myungjun protested. How was he expected to win any kind of physical contest against a giant and a boy who was a ninja in his spare time? (Okay, Minhyuk was a ballet dancer and a tap dancer and a taekwondo competitor and his dad was a gymnast, but he might as well have been a ninja. Only he wasn’t Japanese.)

“You could have said no,” Minhyuk pointed out.

Myungjun glared at him, but he wasn’t wrong. Myungjun couldn’t play the age card on them, either, because as the eldest he should have been the most responsible, but - that was a joke. Only among them was he the eldest. In the rest of his life he was the youngest - youngest brother, youngest cousin. He’d even been the youngest in his class at school. And the youngest in his unit in the Army.

That he was fresh from his Army service and had been defeated by a pair of high schoolers was kind of embarrassing. Jinwoo, sitting on the sidelines of the playground that had served as their obstacle course, said nothing.

“Jinjin,” Myungjun said.

No one was allowed to call Jinwoo that besides Myungjun.

Jinwoo said, “I’m embarrassed for our Army if that’s the best you have.”

Myungjun threw a shoe at him. “Yah! I did my basic training and then did really well as a supply clerk, all right? I’m good at being organized and I type fast.” He was also really, really good at shooting, but that was neither here nor there.

Sanha held out the wig. “When and where we say. You wear it, and you wear it well.”

Myungjun accepted it with a sigh. “It better not be too embarrassing.”

*

“This is totally embarrassing.” Myungjun stared at himself in the mirror and tugged ineffectually at the hem of the uniform skirt.

“You look great,” Yejin said. 

She was Sanha’s girlfriend. Myungjun was borrowing her uniform, and she’d done his makeup. 

He adjusted the uniform blouse with a sigh. “I look like -”

“A girl?” Yejin asked.

“Yes!”

“That’s the point,” Minhyuk said.

“What’s wrong with being a girl?” Yejin arched an eyebrow.

Myungjun floundered. “Nothing. But _I’m_ not a girl.”

“Would I look bad if I dressed as a boy?” Yejin asked.

Myungjun was officially drowning. “Well -”

“A bet’s a bet,” Sanha cut in. “And you lost. So get out there, and do well!” He shoved Myungjun toward the door.

Myungjun stumbled. Someone caught him by the shoulders.

“Careful there.”

Myungjun looked up - and into the face of a boy who might have stepped out of a comic book. He was pale and even-featured, had a soft pink mouth and bright dark eyes and soft-looking hair and -

“I’m sorry,” Myungjun breathed.

The boy’s brow furrowed.

Belatedly, Myungjun remembered he was wearing a girl’s high school uniform, and he pitched his voice higher. “I’m sorry,” he said again, bowing his head and shrugging out of the boy’s warm grip.

The boy smiled, and his eyes crinkled up into half moons, and he went from icily handsome to sweetly adorable in an instant. “No need to apologize - it’s not your fault.” He tugged lightly on the end of one of Myungjun’s (fake) braided pigtails. “What’s a high school girl doing here anyway?”

Before Myungjun had to think up an answer, someone shouted,

“Hey, Dongmin, come on! The game’s starting!”

Dongmin stepped back, and Myungjun saw that he was wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts and sneakers. Oh hell. He was playing basketball on the court.

“Take care,” Dongmin said, and he headed down the bleachers.

The basketball court was on campus. Myungjun’s campus, no less. Sure, he was an architecture major, and this court was closer to the social science and criminal justice building, but it was still his campus, and if anyone recognized him -

No. No one would. He didn’t recognize any of the boys down on the court besides Moon Bin, who was Minhyuk’s friend. Sanha, Minhyuk, Jinwoo, and Yejin all trotted down the bleachers. Yejin was wearing ordinary clothes, could have passed as a very young-looking university student. Sanha and Minhyuk were both in their high school uniforms, though. Jinwoo had bottles of water for all of them. Sanha had his guitar so he could practice while the others watched the game.

“Remember,” Minhyuk said. “You have to be loud and clear.”

“You’re really good at being loud,” Sanha said.

Myungjun swatted at him. “Yah!”

“Don’t forget,” Sanha added. “You’re cheering for -”

Minhyuk grabbed his arm. “Change of plans. You’re cheering for that guy.” He pointed discreetly.

Myungjun protested. “What guy? How will I cheer for him if I don’t even know his name? I worked out all my cheers for two syllables. _Moon Bin._ You can’t just change it last-minute like this.”

“But most of the cheers are usually for three-syllable names,” Jinwoo said. “It should be easier to switch back, shouldn’t it?”

“You’re a traitor,” Myungjun said.

Minhyuk said, looking at his phone, “His name is Lee Dongmin.”

Dongmin. No. Not the beautiful boy Myungjun had just run into. 

Before Myungjun could protest further, Sanha said, “A bet’s a bet. Don’t be a coward, Hyung.”

Cowardice versus indignity. Which one did Myungjun dislike more?

And then he saw a whole gaggle of girls on the very bottom row of the bleachers, some high schoolers, some college students, all of them giggling behind their hands and pointing at Dongmin while he warmed up on the sidelines. 

Dongmin and Moon Bin appeared to be on the same team, both wearing the same little fluorescent orange bibs as three other boys. Myungjun wasn’t much into sports but after some research he knew basketball was usually five a side. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to cheer for Moon Bin? Having no one cheering for him will be discouraging.”

Minhyuk said, “You’re assuming we wanted to be nice to Bin-hyung with this bet.”

“Well, what did Lee Dongmin do to incur your wrath?”

Minhyuk shrugged and pocketed his phone. “Nothing. Your job is to cheer for Lee Dongmin - and to do it better than those girls.”

Myungjun threw his shoulders back, lifted his chin. “Fine. Watch me be the best cheerleader ever.”

So what if he’d marathoned a bunch of American cheerleading videos on YouTube all week? The others complained that he was extra all the time. He’d show them extra. They would regret trying to embarrass him like this. 

Myungjun flounced down to the bottom row of the cement bleachers with as much sway in his hips as he could muster without tripping. Then he proceeded to stretch out. (He was wearing a pair of shorts under Yejin’s skirt so he didn’t scandalize anyone unnecessarily.) The other girls paid him no heed, still talking and giggling and sneaking looks at Dongmin. 

Dongmin and the other boys were standing around under the net and talking. There was a coin toss to see which team would have the ball first, since there was no ref for a tip-off. Moon Bin started the game with possession of the ball. Myungjun reached up and patted down his wig. Yejin had complained that because his hair was so short she didn’t have much to work with to keep the wig secure. Myungjun would have to balance being as extra as possible with keeping the wig on. That was okay. He could use the pigtails as props for his cheer routines anyway. 

All of the cheer routines were ones Myungjun had learned from American high school cheerleaders on YouTube. They were short and simple and he had pretty good English pronunciation if he did say so himself. Since he’d grown up playing piano, he had good rhythm and coordination. Since he’d grown up singing, he had good breath and voice control. Cheers for basketball were short and rhythmic, with lots of clapping and posing with arms outstretched and hips cocked. 

Minhyuk and Sanha thought they were going to embarrass him. They’d forgotten that he’d mastered the art of embarrassing people by proxy. He was going to be so extra that they were going to regret ever knowing him. 

As soon as Dongmin had the ball, all the girls next to Myungjun started shouting and yelling. 

Myungjun assumed the starting pose, cleared his throat to make sure his voice was pitched high and girly, and began. 

_“Heading for the basket, moving down the court, Lee Dongmin will score!”_

Some of the boys on the court paused, startled. Myungjun heard laughter from behind him - Minhyuk, Sanha, and Jinwoo the traitor. 

Yejin said, “Heol, that’s in English!”

Dongmin scored while the others were distracted, and Myungjun immediately broke into high-pitched shrieks of excitement, jumping up and down, pigtails bouncing. The other girls turned to look at him. Some of them cheered for Dongmin belatedly. 

“Yah, Dongmin-ah,” one of the boys on the other team protested. 

Dongmin shrugged. “Don’t get distracted.”

“This isn’t an actual game,” another boy said. 

Dongmin passed the ball to Moon Bin. 

Moon Bin bounced it a few times. “He was captain of the basketball team, remember? Every game is real to him.”

Another boy on the other team tossed his head. “Whatever. Dongmin has girls cheering for him every week. We should all be used to the sound by now. Let’s keep playing!”

Even though Dongmin didn’t have the ball, Myungjun was going to keep cheering. He had cheers for if Dongmin did have the ball, but if he was going to make the others suffer for this bet, he was going to cheer all game long for Dongmin’s team. 

_“D-R-I-B-B-L-E! Dribble to the basket! Shoot a two or three!”_

Some of the college girls were looking at Myungjun askance. He was probably older than all of them. He didn’t care. 

Sanha was laughing even more, had given up playing guitar entirely. 

The other girls groaned when the other team got the ball. The boys passed it to each other, leading Dongmin and Moon Bin and their teammates on a bit of a merry chase before heading for the basket. 

Myungjun had a cheer for that. This one was cute, with twirly movements that made his skirt flair and his pigtails fly. 

_“Hands up! Jump off the ground! And pull down that rebound!”_

When Dongmin actually managed to grab the ball after the other team’s failed attempt at a basket and make a rebound, Myungjun went wild. So did the other girls. 

As soon as the game settled back into a regular rhythm, Myungjun started in on another cheer. This cheer involved an awful lot of snapping and hip shimmies and also a head toss. 

“Wow,” Yejin said. “Myungjun is really good.”

“You mean shameless,” Jinwoo said. 

“Hyung,” Sanha said in a small voice. “I’m kind of scared.”

“It is really terrifying, isn’t it?” Minhyuk said sagely. 

Dongmin scored another basket, and Myungjun yelled and applauded. 

_“Dongmin! Dongmin! He’s my man! If he can’t do it no one can!”_

The other boys on the court stared at him. 

Myungjun winked and blew a kiss. 

Jinwoo said, “Heol.”

Myungjun kept on cheering, and he was really getting into the rhythm of the routines he’d memorized - he was so good at memorizing he was going to do ten times better at university than Jinwoo would - and then the ball came flying right at him.

The girls near him screamed and ducked. 

Myungjun plucked it out of midair and stared at it, startled by his own reflexes. 

And then he realized the boys on the court were shouting, “Throw it back!”

Myungjun turned to the girls beside him. “Are you all right?”

They nodded and righted themselves. Then they all went wide-eyed, and Myungjun frowned. 

“Did one of you get hurt when you fell?”

“Ah - Choi Yejin-ssi?”

Myungjun looked up, and Dongmin was standing in front of him. 

The girls sighed dreamily. 

“Oh! Sorry.” Myungjun held out the ball. 

Dongmin bowed to the girls and apologized on behalf of his friends for startling them. He gently suggested they should move up a few rows to be safe. They nodded and backed up a few rows, taking their things with them. 

Dongmin turned to Myungjun. “Yejin-ssi, can I talk to you for a moment?”

Myungjun nodded. Dongmin tucked the ball against his hip and walked a short distance away from the girls, who began to murmur. Myungjun couldn’t quite hear what they were saying, but he was sure it was a mix of jealousy and disbelief.

“Look, Yejin-ssi,” Dongmin began.

Myungjun held up a hand. “Before you try to let me down easy or whatever, I’m not here for you.” He kept his voice soft and high-pitched, like a girl’s. He was out to embarrass his friends, not embarrass himself further. It was a fine line to walk.

Dongmin blinked at him.

Belatedly, Myungjun realized how rude that sounded. He hastened to add, “I’m sure one less girl cheering for you isn’t that big a deal, given all those other cheerleaders over there. But I’m here because I lost a bet.”

Dongmin actually looked relieved. “Oh. Good. Not - not that I don’t appreciate people who admire me. You’re just very -”

“Loud? I know. Everyone says it.”

Dongmin looked him up and down. “What kind of bet did you lose?”

Myungjun tossed his head. “That’s neither here nor there. The point is -”

Dongmin narrowed his eyes. “Are you speaking informally to me?”

“Pardon? Oh.” Myungjun smoothed a hand down Yejin’s blouse. “This is part of the bet. Pretty sure I’m older than you. I was born in ninety-four.”

Dongmin blinked. “Oh. I’m sorry.” He said it formally.

Myungjun shrugged. “Look, I lost this bet, but the more over-the-top I am, the more embarrassed my friends will be, and I will have won by proxy in the end.”

“You memorized a bunch of American cheers in English to embarrass your friends by embarrassing yourself?”

“That’ll teach them to choose something like this as a consequence of a bet.” Myungjun smirked. Then he remembered the success of his plan hinged on Dongmin not chasing him off and said, “So, please just endure it till the end of the game. I’ll buy you a meal sometime, all right?”

“Actually,” Dongmin said, “I’m glad you’re not here for me. It sounds arrogant, but all those girls are burdensome. I -” He took a deep breath. “I don’t really like girls.”

Myungjun said breezily, “That’s okay. I don’t either. But hey - we can help each other out. If you accept my cheering, I will have punished my friends for trying to punish me, and those girls will think you have a girlfriend and go away. What do you say?”

Dongmin actually considered. “That’s - brilliant.”

Myungjun preened. “I’m smarter than I look. So - get out there and score some baskets and I will cheer my loudest and best. Okay?”

Dongmin smiled tentatively. “Okay.” 

“When we get back to the others, reach up and gently brush my cheek with the back of your hand. It’ll sell the romance.”

Dongmin nodded. “Okay. And - thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. We’re helping each other.”

“I mean thank you for not freaking out when I came out to you.”

Oh. Right. Dongmin thought Myungjun was a girl. He didn’t realize he was in plenty good company for being a boy who wasn’t attracted to girls.

Myungjun reached up and brushed a lock of hair back from Dongmin’s eyes. “Am I the first person you’ve told?”

“The second. But it’s my first time with a stranger. In casual conversation.”

Myungjun smiled gently and said, “Any time.” Then he latched onto Dongmin’s arm and smiled wide and said, louder, “Now come on, Oppa! You have a game to win.”

Dongmin laughed, startled but sincere. It was no wonder so many girls came to cheer for him. He was beautiful. Myungjun’s heart fluttered. But no matter. Both of them had games to win. They drifted back toward the others. Dongmin did as Myungjun had suggested and brushed his hand against Myungjun’s cheek in the briefest caress, and then he took the ball and headed back onto the court, where the other boys greeted him with hoots and high fives. Myungjun sashayed back over to the group of girls, who were all staring at him in disbelief.

“What?” Myungjun asked.

“Did Dongmin-oppa just confess to you?” one of the girls asked finally.

Myungjun preened. “I’m good at cheering.” It wasn’t a lie. He hadn’t actually said Dongmin confessed to him. Then he cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders, ready to put his hours of YouTube studying to use.

Someone grabbed his arm.

He turned. Sanha dragged him away from the girls. He was wide-eyed and red-cheeked.

“Hyung!” he hissed. “Did that boy just confess to you?”

“So what if he did?” Myungjun arched an eyebrow.

_“Hyung!”_

“Don’t you mean _noona?”_

Sanha grabbed Myungjun’s shoulders and shook him. “He thinks you’re a girl! You have to stop!”

“A bet is a bet, and I am honorable,” Myungjun said. “I’ll cheer till the end of the game.” He pulled out of Sanha’s grip and went to resume his spot near the girls.

Sanha turned and called over his shoulder to Minhyuk and Jinwoo. “Hyung! Help me out here.”

Yejin, clutching Sanha’s guitar, was watching with wide eyes.

Minhyuk and Jinwoo came bounding down the bleachers.

“What’s wrong?” Jinwoo asked.

Sanha jabbed a finger in Dongmin’s direction. “He confessed to Myungjun-hyung.” Thankfully he kept his voice low.

Jinwoo’s eyes went wide.

Minhyuk raised his eyebrows. “Hyung,” he said to Myungjun, disapproving.

“You told me to come out here and cheer till the end of the game, and I’m doing it. Want to call the punishment off?” Myungjun crossed his arms over his chest.

Sanha tugged on Minhyuk’s arm. “Call Moon Bin and tell him to break up the game.”

Minhyuk narrowed his eyes at Myungjun. “He’s just trying to get us to call off the punishment.”

“But what if Lee Dongmin finds out he’s, well, a he?” Sanha asked.

Minhyuk shrugged. “Let Myungjun face the consequences of that. What do you think, Jinwoo-hyung?”

Jinwoo said, “Myungjun-hyung seems to have practiced his cheers really hard. And a bet is a bet.”

Sanha’s face was bright red. “I can’t watch it anymore. It’s too embarrassing.”

“You’re the ones who picked this punishment,” Myungjun pointed out.

“Can’t you just...not be so extra for once?” Sanha asked.

Myungjun laughed, high and sweet, just like a girl. “You do know who you’re talking to, don’t you? Now I’d better go. Dongmin-oppa expects me to cheer for him.” He turned away.

Sanha let out a strangled sound, but Myungjun kept on walking, rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms as he went.

“Is one of those boys your boyfriend?” one the high school girls asked, eyeing his uniform. “Does Dongmin-oppa know you’re a cheater?”

“I wouldn’t date any one of those boys if they were the last boys on Earth,” Myungjun said. He cleared his throat. “Excuse me. Dongmin-oppa needs me to give him love and energy with my cheering.”

He took a deep breath, assumed his starting pose, and poured all his energy into his cheer.

_“Dongmin! Dongmin! He’s my man! If he can’t do it no one can!”_

He could hear Sanha whimpering behind him. Ha. Served him right.

Myungjun switched cheers as appropriate - for when Moon Bin and Dongmin were running the length of the court, for free-throws, for rebounds and quick shots.

He was startled when he sensed someone beside him, and then he saw one of the girls beside him, managing to copy his moves even if she couldn’t quite pronounce the cheers. She was a pretty decent dancer, caught on fast.

Myungjun switched it up to see if he could throw her off.

_“Hands up! Jump off the ground! And pull down that rebound!”_

She glared at him, but then she fell into step with him, pasted on a smile, and tried to shout louder than him.

No one was louder than Kim Myungjun. He sucked in a deep breath and turned up the volume.

He didn’t have to look back to know that Minhyuk was cringing and covering his ears and Jinwoo was wearing an expression of longsuffering.

By the end of the game, half a dozen girls had fallen in with Myungjun as some kind of impromptu cheerleading squad, all vying for Dongmin’s attention.

When the game ended, with Dongmin and Moon Bin’s team the champions, Myungjun hurried up the bleachers to Jinwoo.

“Are we done?” Sanha asked. “Can we go home now?”

“I think I’m deaf,” Minhyuk said. “How do you still have a voice?”

Myungjun snatched up two of the water bottles, drained half of one himself, then trotted back down the bleachers with the other. He headed onto the court, and all the other boys - including Moon Bin - gave him a very wide berth.

Myungjun beamed and latched onto Dongmin’s arm. “Oppa, I brought you some water.” He batted his eyelashes for good measure.

Dongmin smiled - bright and genuinely amused, though his friends took it for affection - and accepted the bottle. “Thank you.” He patted Myungjun’s head, the gesture a bit condescending, but then Myungjun was wearing a high school uniform. He slung his arm around Myungjun’s shoulders, then called out to his friends. “I’ll be going first. See you next week!”

They all waved weakly, gazing at him with various degrees of disbelief. 

Myungjun smiled brightly at them, then tucked himself against Dongmin’s side. “Let me go grab my bag, all right?”

Dongmin nodded. “I’ll come with you.” He kept his arm around Myungjun’s shoulders as they headed up the bleachers. 

The other girls, half of whom were sweaty and panting from cheering with Myungjun, glared at Myungjun, then flashed Dongmin hopeful smiles. 

He inclined his head politely and said, “Thank you for helping my Yejin cheer.”

Myungjun smiled and waved at them, and then he led Dongmin toward Jinwoo and the others. 

Sanha had packed up his guitar and was practically quivering with anticipation. “Yejin-noona,” he said, very deliberately. “It’s time to go.”

The real Yejin looked confused for a moment, but then she nodded her agreement. 

Myungjun grabbed his backpack from Minhyuk’s limp grasp. “See you later! Dongmin-oppa and I are going to get food.”

“Yejin,” Jinwoo began. 

But Myungjun just said to Dongmin, “I’ll introduce you next time. I’m so hungry! I cheered so hard. You must be so hungry too. You played hard.”

Dongmin inclined his head politely. “Nice to meet you. I’ll make sure she gets home safe.” 

Myungjun let Dongmin steer him up the steps and away from the basketball court. They moved casually but quickly. 

“Are any of them following us?” Myungjun asked. 

Dongmin glanced over his shoulder. “No. Not your friends or the girls.”

“Good. Let’s find a place for me to change.”

Dongmin nodded. “We could go back to my dorm room if you want. You know I don’t have any dishonorable intentions.”

Myungjun laughed. “Thanks.”

Dongmin’s dorm building was close. They headed up to the second floor. 

“Wow. You have a private room?” 

Dongmin shrugged. “I need quiet so I can study well.” He opened his closet. “I’ll get some clean clothes and then go change in the bathroom.”

“No need.” Myungjun pulled the door shut. 

Dongmin’s eyes went wide. “Ah, Yejin-ssi. I meant it when I said I don’t like girls. You know you can’t ‘cure’ me.”

Myungjun tugged off the wig. “I wasn’t going to try.”

Dongmin’s eyes went wide, and he jumped back a step. “Y-your hair!”

Myungjun fanned himself with the wig. “Yeah. I finished my service a few months ago.”

“Your _voice._ You’re not a girl!”

Myungjun dug his real clothes out of his backpack. “Not even a bit. My name is Kim Myungjun, by the way. Yejin let me borrow her nameplate with her uniform.”

Dongmin stared at him. “Heol. But - the way you danced. And - you’re so pretty. You’re wearing makeup.”

“Yejin did my makeup. You don’t happen to have any makeup wipes, do you?” Myungjun skimmed out of the shorts, then pulled his pants on under the skirt so as not to overly scandalize Dongmin. It was like the gym class locker room all over again. 

Dongmin handed over a small packet of makeup wipes. “I wear BB cream sometimes,” he murmured. 

Myungjun flashed him a smile. “Thanks.” He shucked Yejin’s blouse, then scrubbed off the makeup. Once he was satisfied his face was clean, he pulled on his t-shirt, and finally he squirmed out of the skirt. He’d wash Yejin’s uniform before he gave it back to her.

“Your friends really wanted to humiliate you,” Dongmin said.

“Well, I managed to humiliate them more,” Myungjun said. “Not only was I loud and extra, they also think I seduced you with my ‘girlish’ charms.”

Dongmun huffed in disbelief. “Wow. Just - wow. All this effort over a bet. I really thought you were a girl.”

“So did all those girls, and your friends.” Myungjun shrugged one shoulder.

“But looking at you now, like this, you’re definitely a boy.” Dongmin tilted his head, studied Myungjun. “And - the hair color for that wig. No way would a high school student be allowed to have hair that color. I should have known it was fake.”

“Don’t beat yourself up. I was aiming to misdirect.”

“You did it well.” Dongmin’s voice was low, speculative.

“Thanks for letting me get changed,” Myungjun said. “I really will buy you some food. I owe you.”

“I owe you too,” Dongmin said. “Although, at my next basketball game, if Yejin isn’t there, those girls might think we broke up.”

“If you think I’m dressing up in drag and cheering for you again -”

Dongmin broke in. “You said you don’t like girls either.”

“That’s right.” Myungjun kept his tone nonchalant. Sure, Dongmin was insanely handsome, and he was an amazing basketball player, and he’d been really nice about helping Myungjun with his revenge on Sanha, Minhyuk, and Jinwoo, but that didn’t mean anything.

“Then - you like boys? Like me?” Dongmin bit his lip, looking nervous.

Myungjun’s heart started to pound, but he kept his tone calm. He was an amazing actor. He’d just tricked a bunch of strangers into thinking he was a high school girl. “Are you asking if I like boys like you do, or if I like boys who are tall and handsome and as good at basketball as you are?”

“Either. Both. Preferably the latter.” Dongmin blushed and ducked his head. “I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

Dongmin lifted his head, caught Myungjun’s gaze. “Yes. Will you date me?”

It would be crazy to say no. Plenty of people would describe Myungjun as crazy, but he wasn’t that crazy. “Yes, I will.”

Dongmin smiled, and Myungjun’s heart soared.

Dongmin offered a hand. “Let’s go get something to eat, shall we?”

Myungjun reached out and curled his hand in Dongmin’s. “Let’s. I’m buying.”

Dongmin squeezed his hand gently. “I’ll go get changed first. But - thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I love food. And I want to get to know you better. You might regret wanting to date me, though. I’m loud and extra.” Myungjun swallowed down his nerves, smiled and shrugged carelessly.

Dongmin didn’t let go of his hand. “You helped me stop being quiet about and afraid of who I really am, just by being your loud and extra self. So - come cheer for me at my next game. As yourself.”

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I read an article about how Eunwoo is going to be on some celebrity basketball variety show, and this happened.


End file.
